Anythings Possible
by snowman794
Summary: Toph re-assured him “this is the avatar who spent 100 years frozen in an ice cube talking to what is probably the worlds only blind earthbender, anything’s possible” sorry not really sure what to put in the review. Kataang.


well this is my first fic, I wasn't really sure what to put in the summary.

I don't own Avatar, I wish I did but I don't.

I will apologise in advance, the spelling and grammar probably be bad and the story probably wont be much better, but its my first. hopefully i will get better.

on with the story:

* * *

It was another typical day for the gaang, they had settled in part way up a mountain side somewhere in the earth kingdom.

the gaang were all sitting around a campfire talking, well Sokka, Toph and Katara were talking. Aang hadn't said a word since they all sat down, he was staring dreamily at Katara. Luckily Katara was as usual completely oblivious. In fact the only member of the group to notice was Toph.

Katara got up to get some water from a stream close to the campsite and Sokka decided to go and get some more wood for the fire as dusk was approaching. As Katara got walked away Aang's eyes stayed focused on her, Toph couldn't help but laugh at this which snapped Aang out of his trance.

"whats so funny Toph?" Aang asked with a confused look on his face

"you …" Toph replied recovering from her laughing

"me? … what did I do?" Aang asked now more confused than before

"staring at sugar queen" Toph said with a knowing smile

"…what?... I wasn't" Aang replied quickly as blush crept onto his cheeks

"you know lying to me doesn't work Twinkle-Toes, you like her don't you?" Toph asked in her knowing tone as she walked over and sat next to him

"what makes you think that?" Aang asked as his blush grew deeper

Toph gave him a 'friendly' punch on the arm and replied "well, let me see there the fact that you blushing right now, that every time she is close to you your heart beats so fast it drives me insane then there's the incident just now"

"fine, I admit it, I like her" Aang said quietly as he admitted defeat

"so?" Toph asked as her unseeing eyes looked at him

"so?" Aang replied, seemingly clueless

Toph rolled her eyes and said "tell her"

"do you think I'd have a chance with her?" he asked in a slightly sad tone

"this is the avatar who spent 100 years frozen in an ice cube talking to what is probably the worlds only blind earthbender, anything's possible" Toph replied as she got up and started walking to where the others had set up their sleeping bags

"Thanks Toph" Aang said as his normal smile returned

"Its ok Twinkle-Toes, just do it in the woods so your heart-beat doesn't keep me up" Toph replied as she sat down and Bended herself an earth tent

Aang continued to smile as he turned around and watched the sunset, till he heard Sokka straddling to come back with the wood

"Let me help you Sokka" Aang said as he jumped up and ran over

"Thanks" replied Sokka as he gave half the load to Aang

"…don't you think this is a little to much, I everyone's going to sleep soon" Aang asked as they set the wood down near their belongings

"I know that, I just thought we might want some to put on Appa, you know just encase we land somewhere where's no trees"

"hey … that's a good idea" Aang said slightly surprised

"that's my job, I'm the idea guy" Sokka said triumphantly as he looked out at the setting sun

"well I'm ganna go to sleep, good night Aang" Sokka said as he slowly walked over to his sleeping bag

"good night Sokka" Aang said as he turned back to the setting sun

Just as the final rays of light were escaping from the sun, her soft voice drifted along the breeze to him

"hey Aang"

"oh, hey Katara … can we talk?" he replied as he started to feel butterflies

"of course Aang, whats on your mind?" Katara asked as she sat down close to the fire

" … er … can we go into the wood a little?" he replied as he shifted nervously

"ok then" she replied slightly confused at this

They walked in an awkward silence for ten minutes till she decided to speak up

"so, whats this about Aang?"

He stopped walking, and took a deep breath. Its now or never, he thought to himself

"well … er … do you remember when we bended the clouds in that village?"

"yer, why?" she replied, getting more confused by the second

" …do you remember what I tried to say to you, when Aunt Woo was reading the clouds?" he asked, suddenly finding his shoes fascinating

"…not really, I think I was caught up in the whole reading clouds thing, what did you try to say to me?"

He took another deep breath and replied "that I really like you, but more than a friend like" he couldn't raise his head, he just stood there awaiting her reply

"oh" was all she could say as her mind screeched to a halt, then she said the first thing which came to her head "well … I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning. Night" she rushed as she quickly walked back to the campsite

Aang just stood their stunned, his mind wouldn't work "she doesn't like me" he said quietly to himself, he raised his head and looked around and saw a cave nearby.

He slowly walked towards it trying to hold back tears, once in the cave he bended the entrance closed and let the tears stream down his face.

"she doesn't like me … and … I think I just killed our friendship" he said quietly as he sat hugging his knees facing into the cave.

The rays of sun light began to spill out over the woods causing Katara and Sokka to stir from their sleep. Slowly they both Got up, Katara went about preparing some kind of breakfast while Sokka knocked on Toph's tent.

"come on Toph, its morning" a sleepy Sokka said

A yawn came from inside the tent and Toph bent her tent back to earth "Thanks Snoozles" she replied half-asleep

Slowly and slightly un-easy they walked towards their circle and ate the food Katara handed them. They sat eating quietly till Toph broke the silence

"Where's Twinkle-Toes? He doesn't normally sleep this long"

"I'll go wake him up" Sokka said as he finished his food and walked over to Appa

"…er … Toph, could you make me some stares or a platform or something, I don't wanna wake Appa up yet" Sokka said as he neared the sleeping Bison

Toph stamped her foot and some stairs appeared in front of Sokka. "Thanks" he called back as he started to climb the stares.

"come on Aang, every ones up already" Sokka said as he neared the top of the stares, to be greeted with an empty saddle "Aang?" he called out as he looked around

"whats wrong?" Katara called out, noticing his strange behaviour

"Aang's gone" replied a slightly alarmed Sokka

Toph stomped her foot again and the stairs de-solved back into the ground, "when was the last time anyone saw him?" she asked

"last night" replied Sokka as he re-join the others

"same here" Toph said

"how about you Katara?" Sokka asked as him and Toph looked over to her

Katara looked back at the others, then it hit her. The last time she saw him was last night before she rushed off. This sudden revelation pushed her to tears as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Don't worry Katara, we'll find him" Sokka said trying to calm her as he rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"its all my fault" Katara said as she wiped some of her tears away

"no, its not" Sokka said as he sat down next to his sister

"yes it is, you don't understand" Katara said as she rested her chin on her knees

"what did you do?" Toph asked as she walked over to the siblings

"last night he … he …" Katara replied softly

"he what?" Sokka asked as a million things ran through is mind

"…told me he liked me" Katara finished as she closed her eyes and a couple more tears ran down her cheeks

"and?" Sokka asked, slightly calmer than before but still angry

"I rushed back here" Katara replied

"you left him there? You ran away from him? He said he liked you and you ran away from him?" Toph asked in her angered voice

"I didn't know what to say" Katara replied

"you could have told him you liked him" Toph said

"i…i…know" Katara replied as she burst into tears again

"lets go look for him, he can't of gotten to far" Sokka said she he stood up

They walked into the woods, following the trail from the night before till they came to a stop.

"we stopped here, I hope he isn't to far away"

They looked around and Toph started to walk towards the closed cave "he's this way" she called over to the others

They walked up to the wall and Toph put her hand on the earth "this earth has been bent recently, he's in here" she said

They all took a step back, she stomped her foot and brought down the wall revealing Aang hugging his knees facing into the cave

"A…Aang?" Katara said trying to get his attention

"hey … come to laugh?" he asked in a voice sounding all kinds of sad

Katara felt more tears run down her cheeks, she couldn't believe how much she had hurt him. She took a small breath and walked into the cave, crouching behind him

"no, I came to say I'm sorry, you just scared me" Katara said as she put a hand on his shoulder

Toph hit Sokka on the arm and said "come on Snoozles, lets give them some privacy"

Sokka nodded and they both walked back to camp

Once they left Aang turned around and asked "you were scared?"

Katara nodded and started to blush "I was scared it was a dream or something … the truth is I like you too Aang"

Aang smiled widely and jumped at Katara engulfing her in a hug as they shared their first kiss.

* * *

well that's it for the first fanfic, I hope someone somewhere liked it. even if it was just a little.

Please someone review, feel free to tell me I suck but please tell me why I suck.


End file.
